Games™ Issue 133
Issue 133 was priced at £5 and was released in March 2013. Discuss The Future of Xbox - 4 pages (42-45) :How Microsoft will change the industry Tracking the final hours of THQ - 2 pages (46-47) :After two decades, the final moments came down to an asset auction as the THQ legacy was spread across the world. Here games™ tracks the final hours of the publisher Disney vs Activision: To Inifnity and Beyond - 2 pages (48-49) :How Disney Infinity is taking on Activision's Skylanders, and why NFC technology will continue to dominate the market. Legacy of Darkness: Reimagining Castlevania - 2 pages (50-51) :Konami's Dave Cox discussess MercurySteam's 3DS Castlevania: Lords of Shadow sequel, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate, and how the studio reimagined the Belmonts for a new generation of gamers. '#Trending - Ryan King - 1 page (52) :Have we seen the last of demos? Reader Reaction: Arkham City sequel coming this autumn - 1 page (53) Bit by Bit - Howard Scott Warshaw - 1 page (54) :Looking back to a simpler time of game development The Big Picture: Grand Theft Auto V next-gen? - 1 page (55) :Rockstar announces Grand Theft Auto V delay and official release date, raising rumours of a next-generation leap. Previews Remember Me (PS3,360,PC) - 4 pages (56-59) Killer is Dead (PS3,360) - 2 pages (60-61) Tearaway (Vita) - 2 pages (62-63) Injustice: Gods Among Us (PS3,360,Wii U) - 2 pages (64-65) Yarn Yoshi (Wii U) - 1 page (66) Fuse (PS3,360) - 1 page (67) Command & Conquer (PC) - 2 pages (68-69) Tales of Xillia (PS3) - 2 pages (70-71) Showcase - 2 pages (72-73) Features PlayStation 4 Revealed - 30 pages (8-26,28-30,32-39) :The Tech (10-13) :The Developers (14-15) :The Games ::Killzone: Shadow Fall - 3 pages (16-18) ::Deep Down - 1 page (19) ::DriveClub - 2 pages (20-21) ::inFamous: Second Son - 2 pages (22-23) ::Knack - 1 page (24) ::The Witness - 1 page (25) ::Final Fantasy XV, Diablo III - 1 page (26) ::Watch Dogs - 2 pages (28-29) ::Destiny - 8 pages (32-39) :The Engines - 1 page (30) Why I love... :Super Bomberman (SNES) - Tameem Antoniades (Team Ninja) - 2 pages (40-41) :Passage (PC) - Peter Holzapeel (Crytek) - 2 pages (74-75) Kojima Speaks - 6 pages (76-81) The truth behind the 15 greatest videogame myths - 7 pages (82-88) When the lights go off - 4 pages (90-93) :The death of a server has gone from being a niche irritation to mainstream concern. Why do games have the plug pulled on them. And what can we do to keep on playing even after they're dead? Reviews Retro Behind the Scenes: Space Channel 5 (Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) - 6 pages (128-133) Conversion Catastrophe: Crazy Taxi Arcade to GameBoy Advance - 2 pages (134-135) The Complete History of Games: 2002 - 4 pages (136-139) :Extended Play: Metroid Prime (GameCube) - 1 page (138) Collector's Corner: Enemy Zero (Saturn) - 2 pages (140-141) The Retro Guide to... Alien - 6 pages (142-147) Essentials 10 of the best female protagonists in games - 2 pages (148-149) The Vault - 2 pages (150-151) MMO Worlds Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (PC,PS3) - 2 pages (156-157) Firefall (PC) - 2 pages (158-159) Guild Chat: Joel Bylos, Game Director, Funcom - ⅔ page (160) Other Credits Staff Writers :David Scarborough, Josh West Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Assistant Designer :Perry Wardell-Wicks Sub Editor :Victor Janhagen Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Ian Dransfield, Matt Edwards, Alex Evans, Dan Griliopoulos, Stace Harman, Grant Howitt, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Phil King, Ryan King, David Lynch, Chris McMahon, James Mielke, Greg Moss, Samuel Roberts, Kevin Scully, Howard Scott Warshaw External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews